Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Interrupted
When Mom tells Candace she wants to spend the day with her, Candace spends the entire time with her in the backyard so that she can bust her brothers. Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's grand plan for the day only entail watching the grass grow after getting zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Dull-and-Boring-inator earlier that day. Meanwhile, Agent P partners up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to fix the now destroyed Dull-and-Boring-inator into a Dynamic-inator in order to fix Phineas and Ferb. Read the full summary... At the Flynn-Flethcer house Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image2.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image3.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image4.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image5.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image6.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image7.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image8.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image9.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image10.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image15.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image16.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image18.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image19.jpg Phineas and Ferb Discover The Wonderful World of Lint.JPG|Phineas and Ferb lint-rolling Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image20.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Carl's surveillance footage Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image24.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image25.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image26.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image27.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image28.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image29.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image30.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image31.jpg Boring Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image33.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image34.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image35.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image36.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image37.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image38.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image39.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image40.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image41.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image42.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image43.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image44.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image45.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image46.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image47.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image48.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image49.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image50.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image51.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image52.jpg At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image55.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image56.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image57.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image58.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image59.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image60.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image61.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image62.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image63.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image70.jpg Building the Dynamite Ray.JPG|"I think we make a great team. Don't you think we make a great team?" Helping Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image64.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image65.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image66.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image67.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg With These Blueprints Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image71.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image72.jpg Isabella with blueprint.jpg|Isabella showing off her first blueprint Giant chocolate ball.JPG|"With these blueprints we can make a giant chocolate ball!" We can build anything at all!.JPG|Buford and Candace singing We've Got Blueprints....JPG|"We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints..." With these bluprints.jpg|Buford, Candace and Isabella singing The Blueprint's product The Dynamic Ray Saving Candace Perry and Doofenshmirtz The Dynamic Ray's Effect snacks closing.jpg|Lynda Flynn showing the efects of the Dyanmic-inator To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image48.jpg